The Supreme Tournament
by King of Stories
Summary: A day has passed since the Battle Club Tournament and now a new Tournament has been opened with a very amazing prize and Ash and his old friends and rivals come back to enter the Tournament.
1. A New Opening Tournament

Chapter 1: A New Opening Tournament

It's been a one day after the Battle Club Tournament.

Just then Cilan saw a flier on a Oran Berry Tree. "Hey you guys look at this." He called out to his friends. "What is it?" Iris asked her friend.

She and Ash looked closely at the flier. It was announced at new tournament will be opening soon in Lacunosa Town.

"Wow another Tournament do you think we should enter?" Ash asked his friends. Cilan then looked at the flier and made surprised gasp.

"What is it?" Ash asked the Pokemon Connoisseur.

"The prize is a Rare Pokemon from the Kanto Region!" Cilan shouted in excitement. "Really what's the Pokemon called.?!" Ash said in excited.

"A Pokemon called Kabutops!" Cilan shouted. "Wait I know that Pokemon." Ash said looking surprised. "What do you mean," Iris asked.

Ash explained about his encounter with Kabutops and other Prehistoric Pokemon back when he traveled in Kanto.

"Wow." Cilan said.

"Well I guess we should enter it." Ash said. "Yeah good idea I mean that Pokemon Kabutops is from the Kanto Region so I think it be really cool to have one." Iris said.

"Well let's get going then." Cilan called. "The Tournament is called The Supreme Tournament." Iris said just as they before leaving.

Ash and his friends made their way.

One hour later.

Ash and his friends made it to Lacunosa Town. "Well here we are." Iris spoke.

Suddenly they heard female voice. "Out of my way out of my way out of my way out of my way!" As the Girl bumped Ash right into a water fountain.

"Hey Bianca be careful!" Ash yelled. "I'm so so sorry!" She begged."

"Well Bianca I see you keep bumping into Ash again." A male voice said. It was Stephan. "Oh hi Stephen." Iris said. Stephan sighed at hearing name was said wrong again.

"Well Cilan you here." A purple haired girl said. It was Burgundy and next to her was Paul.

"I see you and Paul are still traveling together." Cilan teased with silly grin." Hey watch it!" Burgundy shouted with her face going red.

"Well Ash I'm back." A male voice called. Ash turned around. It was Barry. "Are you hear for prize." He asked his rival. "Yeah it's not everyday you get to see a prehistoric Pokemon." Barry replied.

"Well if isn't Iris and her Axew." A female voice said as Iris turned around.

"Oh hi Georgia." Iris said greeting the Dragon Buster.

"Well have you managed to control your Dragonite yet." The Dragon Buster asked her rival.

"A little." Iris answered.

Then a girl with brown hair wearing a head band and a boy with brown spike hair approach them.

"May and Gary what are you two doing here?" Ash said looking very happy.

"Well we're here for the Tournament." May replied.

"Well Ash have you caught anyway new Pokemon?" Gary asked his old rival.

"Of course I'll show you when we soon enter the Tournament." The Pokemon Trainer answered. Gary and May saw the new trainers.

"Well who are guys?" May asked. "Well May this Trainers are my rivals from the New Regions such as Sinnoh and Unova Region." Ash spoke.

"My name is Iris I want to be a Dragon Master someday." The Dragon Trainer said. "My name is Barry I'm from the Sinnoh." The blonde haired boy said.

"My name is Bianca I'm Trainer just like Ash and I always bump into Ash all the time." The Clumsy Trainer said with silly smile.

"I'm also Trainer too my name is Paul." The purple haired said. "I'm Georgia and I'm always eager to battle Dragon Pokemon." The Red haired girl said looking confident.

"I'm Burgundy and my dream is to be an A-class Connoisseur." She said.

"Hi you guys." A young boy coming from behind them was Cameron with his Riolu.

"Well Hi Cameron." Ash said greeting his friend and rival. "Oh are these Trainers with brown hair your friends," The small boy asked his rival. Ash told his friend about his travels in the Kanto and Hoenn Region.

"Hi Ash!" As girl with a orange hair approached them. "Oh Misty you here for the prize." He asked the Water Pokemon Trainer. "Of course you see Ash Kabutops is a Water and Rock type Pokemon." She explained.

"Well are you from the Kanto too?" A Dirty blonde haired boy approached. "Oh who's this Ash." Misty asked. "Oh my name is Trip." The Smart Trainer said. "Well I'm from the Kanto Region too." Gary said as he went up to greet Ash's new rival.

"Are you and Misty boonies too." Trip asked. "Boonies what does that mean?" Gary spat feeling insulted and Misty twitched.

"Well Ash how's Scraggy doing? A girl with purple hair came behind. "Oh Katharine how are you doing?" Ash said changing the subject.

"Well I'm not familiar with the Pokemon from the Kanto Region so I decided to come and see it." She replied to her rival.

"Hey Ash did you know the Champion Alder and Professor Oak are hosting the Tournament?" Misty said.

"Really Oak it's here?" Ash said looking very excited. Misty nodded and Pikachu was excited to see the Professor.

"Hey everybody are you here for the Tournament?" A boy with a camera approached them.

"Hi Luke are you gonna make a video of the Tournament?" Cilan asked the camera boy. "Yes it will be really cool." The glasses boy replied.

One hour later Ash's friends and rivals Registered for the Tournament.

End of chapter.


	2. Beginning of Round One

Chapter 2: Beginning of Round One

Ash and his friends and rivals got done with registration.

20 minutes later Prof Oak and Alder made their announcement.

Prof Oak was the first to speak. "Attention all Trainers before we have the first round begin we will give the rules of the Supreme Tournament. In round one Trainers will only be allowed to use one Pokemon, in the round two both Trainers can use two Pokemon each plus substitution is allowed also, semifinals will allow Trainers to use three Pokemon allowing Trainers to continue substitution and in the finals the two remaining Trainers have full battle allowing them both to substitute their Pokemon!"

"The prize is a Pokemon known as Kabutops." Alder spoke up.

"Cool I heard that Kabutops is Pokemon from the Kanto Region." May said looking very excited.

"True a Pokemon as a prize of a Tournament is truly incredible." Cilan agreed.

"Yeah since I'm a water Pokemon Trainer it's good that I'm here!" Misty squealed with sparkle eyes.

"Hey guys I think the Professor and the Unova Champion is gonna announce battles for round one." Ash called.

Prof Oak spoke. "Well here are the battles for the round one. The first battle will be Ash faces Cilan, second will be Paul battling Georgia, battle three will be Trip facing Katharine, Stephen taking on Bianca, fourth batte will be Barry battling Burgundy, fifth battle we have Misty taking on Luke, sixth we have May battling Gary, and last battle will be Cameron taking on Iris!"

"I can't wait for these Trainers to brawl." Alder said with smile.

"Well the first battle between Ash and Cilan will begin in one minute." The Professor announced.

"Hey Cilan let's give it our best!" The young Pokemon Trainer said looking very confident.

"Sure thing Ash." Cilan replied.

Ash and Cilan made their way to the battle field.

"Pignite I choose you!" Ash said throwing the Pokeball and the Fire Pig Pokemon appeared.

"Crustle it's show time!" Cilan said throwing the Pokeball and the Stone Home Pokemon appeared.

"Okay let the battle begin!" The Judge shouted.

"Okay Pignite Flamethrower!" Ash commanded as the Fire Pig blew fire out of it's snout.

"Crustle use Rock Wrecker to block it." Cilan commanded.

Crustle launched a huge boulder and was able to block the fire attack. "Whoa not bad." May said looking amazed.

"Yeah since Rock Wrecker is a Rock type attack Flamethrower wasn't able to get through." Iris agreeing to May's words.

"If I know Ash well he will win this battle." Paul muttered.

"Now use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded. Pignite began to stomp on the field rapidly and charged right at Crustle.

"Quick use Protect!" Cilan called out. A green shield covered the Stone Home Pokemon just before Pignite landed it's attack.

Pignite tried to get through the shield but the Fire Pig Pokemon couldn't so he fell backwards. "Wow Crustle learned Protect." Bianca said looking impressed.

'Yeah and now Ash have to come up with a plan to get through that defense move." Misty said trying not to shake because she hates Bug Pokemon.

'Now it's a time for.." Cilan was just interrupted when Ash commanded his Pignite to attack.

"Now use Flame Charge again!" Pignite again charged at Crustle and landed a hit since it's speed was increased and Cilan was distracted.

"In that case use Shell Smash!" Cilan commanded looking a bit mad that he wasn't able to do his evaluation time speech.

The Stone Home Pokemon jumped out of it's shell and glowed red. "Uh oh Crustle attack and speed has increased." Iris said.

"Ash better think of something fast or Pignite won't be lucky if it gets hit by any rock attacks that Crustle knows" Luke spoke.

"Now X-scissor!" Cilan said. The Stone Home Pokemon crossed it's scythes and landed a hit on Pignite.

"Noo Pignite!" Ash called out. Pignite managed to get up though. "Let's wrap this up with another X-scissor!" Cilan commanded as Crustle crossed it's scythes.

"You can do it I know you can Pignite!" Ash praised. Pignite jumped and it's tail turned into a silver tail. "Wow Pignite learned Iron Tail just like Pikachu." Bianca said.

"Yeah and that's Steel type attack so Crustle will take super effective damage." Gary spoke.

"Yeah that's because Crustle it not just a Bug type it's also a Rock type Pokemon." Burgundy explained.

Pignite slammed the Stone Home Pokemon with a steel-hard tail and did some serious damage. Crustle hit so hard that he was sent right onto the battle field.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Pignite blew it's fire attack Crustle and got fried and the flaming ashes from the fire cleared showing that Crustle was down.

"Cruslte can't continue so Pignite wins. Therefore the Winner is Ash!" The Judge announced.

"Cool Ash won." Misty said. Yeah too bad Cilan lost though." Iris said. "Well Cilan should do more training. Burgundy whispered with a smirk.

"Wow Ash you beat me again so this battle was great." Cilan praised with a smile. "Yeah this battle was great." Ash said agreeing with his friends statement.

"Attention Trainers the battle between Paul and Georgia will begin two minutes." Alder announced.

"Well Paul good luck." Ash said calmly. "Thanks." Paul replied. "You do your best Georgia." Iris praised. "Well thanks I guess." The Dragon Buster muttered.

Paul and Georgia made their way to the battle field. 'I've never battled you before Paul but I'll give it my best." Georgia spoke. "Same here." He replied.

"Beartic go!" Georgia said as the Freezing Pokemon appeared.

"Froslass stand by for battle!" Paul said as he threw the Pokeball and out came the Snow Land Pokemon.

"What Pokemon is that?" Georgia asked as she got out her Pokedex. "Froslass the Snow Land Pokemon this Pokemon freezes it's prey by blowing it's 58 frost breath and it's special ability is Snow Cloak which makes it able hide if it's in a hailstorm. The Pokedex explained

Ash remembered that Pokemon and so did Pikachu.

"Hmm a battle between two Ice type Pokemon this will be interesting to see." Cilan said as he was ready observe the battle. Iris back away slowly because she's afraid of Ice Pokemon.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Judge called out.

'I'll go first Beartic use Hidden Power." Georgia ordered. Beartic lauched a bunch of green light balls at the Snow Land Pokemon. Paul was just silent and let Froslass take a hit. "Why did Paul let Froslass take a hit?" Bianca asked. The smoke from the Hidden Power attack cleared and Froslass wasn't hurt let along damaged.

"What how did your Froslass take that attack?" Georgia spat. "I was right you don't anything about Froslass." Paul mocked. Georgia felt insulted.

"You see Froslass is not just an Ice type it's also a Ghost type Pokemon." Paul explained with smirk. "Whoa I didn't know Froslass was part Ghost type." Iris said looking amazed and so did Axew.

"I recall correctly that Beartic's moves are Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Rock Smash and Icicle Crash." Ash said thinking of the attack moves he's seen Beartic use the past. "Yes and Rock Smash is a Fighting attack so that attack won't work either." Iris explained.

"Now my turn use Confuse Ray!" Paul commanded as the Snow Land Pokemon eyes let out a sinister ray at Beartic. Beartic started to go in dizzy daze." "Beartic noo." Georgia yelled.

'Uh oh Beartic is now confused." Iris said looking worried. "Now Froslass use Thunderbolt." Paul commanded. Froslass let out a electric blast at Beartic.

Beartic was hit so hard that it got paralyzed "Froslass learned Thunderbolt Pikachu." Ash said to the Mouse Pokemon. "Yeah that attack looks like it got Beartic Paralyzed." May spoke.

"Hmm Paul's gotten stronger." Bianca whispered.

"Looks like Georgia gonna have to come up with plan if she plans to beat Froslass." Luke spoke. "I know but what can she do?" Iris asked. "Hmm she's in a jam now." Trip said with smirk.

"Beartic use Ice Beam attack." Georgia ordered. Beartic was too weak to lauched it's ice attack. 'Heh let's finish this up Froslass use Shadow Ball." Paul commanded.

Froslass hurled up a Shadowy blob at the Freezing Pokemon. "Beartic use Rock Smash to deflect the Shadow Ball." Georgia said. Beartic opened it's eyes and and punched the Shadow Ball sending it right back to Froslass and landed a hit.

"What?" Paul said looking shocked. "Whoa she deflect the Shadow Ball." Cilan said looking impressed. "Yeah truly amazing." Iris agreed.

Froslass was hurt but shook off the damage. "What Froslass shook off the damage." Ash said looking surprised. "Froslass is stronger that you guys think." Paul said with smirk.

"Now Double Team!" Paul commanded. Froslass made illusion copies of itself. Beartic looked around wondering which copy was the real Froslass. "Now use Shadow Ball!" The Coldhearted Trainer commanded.

The Snow Land Pokemon appeared right behind Beartic and landed a hit with it's attack Shadow Ball causing dust to cover the battle field and as the dust cleared Beartic was knocked out.

"Beartic is unable to battle Froslass wins. Which means the winner is Paul." The Judge announced.

"Good job Beartic now take a rest." Georgia said as she returned Beartic back to it's Pokeball. "Georgia you did great so I enjoyed this battle I guess." Paul muttered. "Well next time we battle I will become stronger." Georgia said looking a bit happy from the loss.

Paul and Georgia shook hands.

"Wow Georgia lost." Iris whispered. Indeed but she did her best." Cilan agreed. "Well if you ask me she should've used Bisharp." Bianca whispered.

"Man I'd never knew Paul was so strong before." May spoke. "Hmm I'm glad I got to record this battle." Luke said as he looked at his camera and watch battle from it. "Cause seeing a Froslass is new to me." The camera boy said then he put the camera back into it's case.

"Attention Trainers the battle between Trip and Katharine will begin two minutes." The Alder announced.

"Well good luck Katharine." Ash praised. "Thanks Ash." She replied. "Hmm this should be an interesting battle." Trip muttered.

Trip and Katharine walked to the battle field. "Now Serperior go." Trip called as the Regal Pokemon appeared.

"Lairon I choose you." Katharine called out as the Iron Armor Pokemon appeared.

"Lairon?" Trip asked as he got out his Pokedex and scanned Katharine's new Pokemon. "Lairon the Iron Armor Pokemon this Pokemon digs up iron ore for food and it smashes its steel body against others to fight over territory and it's special abilities are Strudy and Rock Head." The Dex explained.

"I"ll go first Lairon Autotomize attack now." The purple haired girl commanded. "Autotomize?" Ash asked looking confused. "That move will increase Lairon's speed but more." Cilan explained.

"I wonder if that be enough to match Serperior's speed." Iris said. "Yeah my Pignite was defeated very quickly." Ash said remembering his battle with Trip back at the Junior Cup Tournament.

"We'll soon find out." May spoke.

"Hmm go Leech Seed now!" Trip commanded. A seed was soon planted onto Lairon. "Whoa that will zap Lairon's energy." Gary said. "Yeah so Katharine's gonna have to beat Serperior and fast before Lairon's energy runs out." Cameron said.

"Argh use Take Down." Katharine ordered. Lairon charged with it's body right at the Regal Pokemon. "Dodge it." Trip ordered. Serperior managed to dodge the attack.

Whoa that's what I call speed." Luke said holding his camera. "Not even Lairon's Autotomize wasn't strong to increase it's speed." Iris said looking worried.

"Now Dragon Tail!" The dirty blonde Trainer commanded. Serperior's tail glowed and he swung it right into the Lairon's face. The Iron Armor Pokemon was sent backwards right onto battle field. "Lairon noo!" Katharine screamed.

"Now Wrap this with Frenzy Plant!" Trip ordered. The Regal Pokemon summoned a bunch of long roots right at Lairon. "Uh oh use Iron Defense!" Katharine yelled as she started to shake.

The Frenzy Plant hit Lairon so hard that it fell on the ground and caused dust to appear over the battle field. As the dust cleared Lairon was knocked out.

"Lairon is unable to battle Serperior wins. Which means that the winner is Trip." The Judge announced.

"Man not even the Iron Defense move was not enough to protect Lairon." Ash said. "Oh well Katharine did her best." Cameron said.

"Good job Lairon now take a nice long rest." Katharine praised as she returned the Iron Armor Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Hey Katharine you did well so this battle was good." Trip said with a smile. "Yeah this battle was good so next time we meet let's have a rematch." She replied recovering from her defeat.

Trip and Katharine shook hands.

"Looks like Trip changed a bit even more." Iris whispered.

"Trainers the battle between Bianca and Stephen will begin in two minutes." Prof Oak announced.

"Well Bianca good luck and you too Stephen." Ash said praising his two rivals. "Oh man can't anyone get my name." Stephan said looking annoyed.

"Thanks Ash." Bianca answered.

Bianca and Stephan walked to battle field.

"This battle will be interesting to watch." Cilan said. "Yes these two battled twice." Ash said agreeing with his friend plus he remembered the Don George and Clubsplosion Tournament and his rivals battling each other in both of the Tournaments.

"Go Magby." The big Trainer said as the as the Live Coal Pokemon appeared.

"Whoa who's that Pokemon?" Bianca asked as she got out her Pokedex. "Magby the Live Coal Pokemon this Pokemon has magma-like blood that circulates throughouts it's body and special ability is Flame Body which burns it's opponents if a attacks with a physical contact." The Dex explained.

"I heard that Pokemon lives in the Johto Region." Burgundy spoke.

"Time for battle go Treecko!" Bianca said as the Wood Gecko Pokemon appeared.

"Wow what Pokemon is that?" Cilan asked. Stephan got his Pokedex and scanned it. "Treecko the Wood Gecko the soles of its feet is covered by countless tiny spikes that enable to walk on walls and ceilings." The Dex explained.

"Bianca must caught that Pokemon sometime ago." Misty said. "Yeah but I heard that Treecko is a grass type Pokemon so it will be at a type disadvantage." Iris said.

"That's true but we'll see if Bianca has a plan too win." Ash spoke.

"Now Trainers Begin!" The judge said.

"Go Magby Flamethrower attack." Stephan commanded. The Live Coal Pokemon blew a flaming breath at Treecko.

"Go Treecko!" Bianca called out.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon prepared to use move.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	3. Round One Continues

Chapter 3: Round One Continues

"Treecko use Agility!" Bianca commanded. Treecko moved so fast that the Flamethrower missed it's target. Stephan was impressed.

"Not bad Bianca. He praised. "Wow Agility will increase Treecko's speed. "Gary said looking impressed.

"Thanks Stephen but we're just getting warmed up!" She said with very confident. "Treeko Energy Ball."

Treecko powered it's grass attack and fired a green ball of energy at the Live Coal Pokemon. Stephan didn't look worried. "Alright use Double Team!"

Magby began to move rapidly and making illusory copies of itself causing Energy Ball to miss. "Uh oh now Magby seems to have the upper hand." Iris said.

"That maybe true but this battle is far from over." Cilan said. "Yeah but if Magby manages to hit Treecko with a fire attack well it probably won't be able to stand up." Misty said.

"Now use Flame Charge!" Stephan commanded. Magby began to cloak itself with flame and charged right at the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Bianca began to looked worried.

"Quick dodge it!" She yelled. Treecko managed to dodge it. "What!" Stephan yelled. "I knew it thanks to Treecko's Agility it was able to dodge it because it's speed was increased." Ash said. "Yeah but Flame Charge will also increase Magby speed too." Iris said.

"Use Flame Charge again!" Stephan commanded.

Once again Magby charged at the Wood Gecko Pokemon. "Dodge again!" Bianca said. Treecko manage to but Stephan just smiled.

"Now Flame Charge once again!"

The Live Coal Pokemon charged at Treecko again but this time with more speed. "Treecko dodge it." Bianca yelled. But this time Treecko got hit before it got a chance to avoid the fire attack.

Treecko fell on it's back on battlefield looking very hurt. Bianca looked very worried as Stephan smirked.

"Now use Lava Plume!"

"Oh no if Treecko gets hit it's finished." Iris said. "Axew." The Tusk Pokemon said looking worried.

"Yeah so I guess this battle is over for Bianca." May said sadly.

"Treecko I know you can do it. So don't give up!" Bianca shouted giving the Wood Gecko Pokemon encouragement.

Treecko opened it's eyes and dug it's way under ground but no one noticed that.

"Magby let out scarlet flame torches that black smoke soon covered the field. "So this battle is mine." Stephan said but then noticed Treecko was gone.

"Where did Treecko go?" Luke asked. Everyone looked around. Cameron then noticed a hole in the ground. "Hey look at that hole you guys." He said pointing at the ground.

The gang looked and were amazed.

"Cool Treecko learned Dig." Ash exclaimed.

Bianca looked excited. "Alright!" She shouted with excitement.

"Arggh Magby try to feel Treecko's movements." Stephan said gritting his teeth. Magby tried but then Treecko pop right out of the ground and landed a super effective move on it.

"Now Treecko use Energy Ball at full power!" Bianca commanded looking very confident.

Treecko powered up it's grass attack and launced a green light ball at the Live Coal Pokemon. "Magby dodge it!" Stephan shouted looking nervous.

Magby tried but it was too weak to dodge it after getting a hit from the Dig Attack. The grass attack landed a hit that Magby fell on it's back.

"Magby try to get up!" Stephan shouted. Magby tried to get up but it collapsed.

The judge observed the Live Coal Pokemon and it was down.

"Magby is unable to continue so Treecko wins. Therefore the battle goes to Bianca!" The Judge proclaimed.

"Alright you did Treecko!" Bianca shouted looking very happy as she ran to hug the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Well what do you know Bianca finally beat Stephen this time. Iris said looking impressed. "Indeed this battle was truly a great one." Cilan agreed.

"Bianca has been training very hard well lately. Ash said.

Stephan looked sad but he then walked over to Bianca.

"Hey Bianca good match you beat me this time so congratulation." He praised the clumsy Trainer. "Thanks Stephen you too." She repied as her rival twitched hearing his name was said wrong

"Attention Trainers the battle between Barry and Burgundy will soon begin!" Alder announced. "Hey good luck Barry." Ash praised. "Sure thing I'll give a battle that these Trainers will enjoy." He replied.

"Um good luck Burgundy." Paul said giving his traveling companion. "Oh thanks." She replied as her face went red.

The two of them made their way to the battlefield.

Burgundy and Barry each took out a Pokeball.

"Let's go Golem!" Barry said throwing the pokeball.

"Go Turtwig!" Burgundy said throwing the Pokeball.

"Wow Burgundy got a Turtwig." Cilan sadi looking amazed. "Yeah and Barry's got a Golem." Ash said. "Yes but Turtwig is a grass Pokemon so it will have a type disadvantage over a rock and ground Pokemon like Golem." Iris spoke. "True but I'm sure Barry knows that. Gary said.

"Now Trainers begin!" Judge announced.

"I'll go first Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Burgundy commanded. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon swung it's tiny leaf on it's head and razor leaves flew towards Golem. "Golem Defense Curl!" Barry said with a grin on his face.

Golem curled up and the Razor Leaf land a hit but Golem barely felt the grass. "What that attack should have done some super effective damage!" Burgundy yelled.

"Of course since Barry had Golem use Defense Curl it's defense power was increased." Cilan explained.

"So that's why Barry had a grin on his face." Misty said. "This battle will be great for my documentry." Luke said as his recorded the battle.

"My turn use Rollout!" Barry commanded. The Megaton Pokemon rolled towards Turtwig. "Quick use Energy Ball at full power!" Burgundy commanded. Turtwig fired a green light ball of energy at Golem. Golem was hit so hard that it fell backwards. "Whoa Golem sure felt that." May said. "Yes I agree." Cilan answered.

"Turtwig Leaf Storm attack!" Burgundy called out. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon whipped up a storm of leaves and fired them at Golem which another landed super effective damage.

"No Golem!" Barry yelled. "Burgundy has gotten better." Cilan said looking impressed. "Yeah if Turtwig land another Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, or Leaf Storm it will be all over for Barry." Ash said looking worried.

"This battle is ours go Turtwig Energy Ball!" Burgundy commanded with a smirk on her face.

Barry then thought of an idea. "Use Rock Polish." He said. "Rock Polish?" Burgundy said looking confused at the new attack she never heard of.

The Megaton Pokemon began to polish itself and dodged the grass attack very quickly before it landed a hit.

"Uh oh now Golem's speed has increased." Cilan spoke. "No Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Burgundy yelled getting nervous. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon tried to hit the Megatone Pokemon but it was way too fast.

Golem then came behind Turtwig. "Now use Fire Punch!" Barry ordered. Golem's made it's punch into a fiery fist and landed a super effective damage on the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. "Turtwig noo!" Burgundy screamed.

Barry smiled and prepared to finish Turtwig off. "Now Brick Break!"

Golem attack with a swift chop which hit Turtwig so hard that it fell on the field so hard that dirt and dust covered the part where the Tiny Leaf Pokemon fell.

The Judge observed it and saw Turtwig was knocked out.

"Turtwig is unable to battle Golem wins. So the winner is Barry." He announced. "Oh man I lost!" Burgundy shouted. "I won good job Golem." Barry said prasing the Megaton Pokemon

"Man Burgundy was this close to winning." Cilan said looking disappointed. "Well she did her best." Cameron said. "Yeah but her having a Turtwig was cool so this was a good battle to record." Luke said turning off the camera for the next battle.

"Attention Trainers the battle between Misty and Luke will began it two minutes." Alder announced. "Good luck Misty. Ash said praising his old traveling companion.

Luke then walked over to Cilan. "Would you please record my battle with Misty?" Cilan nodded. "Thanks." The camera boy replied then he walked over to the battle field.

'Alright let's get this battle going." Luke answered. "Right." Misty replied.

"Let's go Whiscash!" Misty said throwing the Pokeball.

"Go Sneasel!" Luke said throwing the Pokeball.

"Wow Pikachu Misty's gotten a new water Pokemon." Ash called out. "Pikachu." The Mouse Pokemon said looking surprised.

"Sneasel this I gotta see." Georgia said taking her Pokedex out and scanning the new ice Pokemon. "Sneasel the Sharp Claw Pokemon this pokemon is the pre-evolved Pokemon of Weavile. Also this Pokemon makes it's opponents flinch by showing the claws that are hidden in it's paws and this pokemon is a Ice and Dark Pokemon." Pokedex explained.

"Now Trainers begin!" The judge said.

"I'll go first Sneasel use Agility!" Luke commanded. The Sharp Claw Pokemon began to move with incredible speed. "Wow that will increase it's speed." Cilan said.

"Right if I've battled Misty before and she's was very good at battling." Ash said. "Yeah I've got to catch a Sneasel of my own." Georgia said looking very amazed on how Sneasel is.

"Okay use Magnitude!" Misty commanded. Whiscash began to loose a ground shaking quake on the field that it caused Sneasel to lose it's balance. "Uh oh looks like Sneasel getting shook up." Ash said. "Yeah using Magnitude was a great move. I mean Sneasel was moving super fast that Magnitude is causing it to lose balance." Cilan explained.

"Sneasel stay strong use Ice Beam!" Luke commanded. The Sharp Claw Pokemon began to power up it's ice attack. Misty then a grin appeared on her face.

"Use Sandstorm." She said.

The Whiskers Pokemon summoned a huge sandstorm that it caused Sneasel to stop powering up it's Ice Beam attack. "Cool using Sandstorm to prevent from Sneasel from firing it's Ice Beam was a good strategy." Misty said. "Yeah also Sneasel going to have a hard time seeing where Whiscash is hiding." May answered.

"Now Water Pulse!" Misty commaded as the Whiskers Pokemon jumped out of the sandstorm. Whiscash fired a pulsing of water at Sneasel. "Use Agility again!" Luke commanded.

Sneasel manage to dodge Water Pulse. "Now use Ice Beam under it's belly!" Luke ordered. Everyone was surprised on the Luke said. Sneasel fired it's Ice Beam from under Whiscash and landing a hit then causing it to fell on the battle field. "Noo Whiscash!" Misty screamed.

"Wow using Agility to dodge Water Pulse and then firing Ice Beam from under Whiscash was a good strategy." Ash said looking astonished. Whiscash was looking hurt. "Now go and use Metal Claw!" Luke commanded. The Sharp Claw Pokemon began to charge at Whiscash

Misty then had a idea. "Use Aqua Tail!" The Whiskers Pokemon let out a jet of water from it's tail and made a hit on Sneasel before it got close to it to land damage with it's Metal Claw.

Sneaselthen fell on it's back. "Now wrap this up with Rock Smash!" The water Gym Leader commanded. Whiscash jumped and landed a super effective damage with Rock Smash causing dust and dirt to cover the part where the Whiskers Pokemon landed on Sneasel.

The Whiskers Pokemon jumped back in front of Misty and showing Sneasel was knocked out. The Judge then spoke. "Sneasel is uable to battle Whiscash wins. So the battle goes to Misty." He proclaimed.

"Good job Whiscash!" Misty praised as she ran to hug the Whiskers Pokemon. "Oh well Sneasel good job now return and rest." Luke said recalling the Sharp Claw Pokemon.

"Well she's gotten stronger than before." May said. "Yes her Whiscash is amazing." Ash said. "Indeed Seeing two Pokemon from different regions like Whiscash and Sneasel was great." Cilan agreed holding Luke's camera.

"Attention Trainers time for you all to take a lunch break and when your break is over we'll continue with Round One." Alder proclaimed.

Ash, friends and rivals made their way to the lunch room. "So only a few battles to go and then the second round will be under way." Ash said looking excited.

"If I remember correctly the next battle with be between Gary and May." Iris said thinking about the last three battles. "So Gary what Pokemon are you going to use?" Ash asked. "Heh you'll just have wait and see." He replied.

Paul was eating with Burgundy. "Hey Cilan I've may have lost to Barry but I will get stronger." Burgundy answered. "I'll look forward to that." Cilan replied.

"So Cilan did you get my battle on tape?" Luke asked. "Yes I did." He replied.

Ash then saw Trip walking. "Hey Trip good job your Seperior has gotten even stronger since the last at the Junior Cup." He said. "Hmm thanks." Trip muttered then walked away. Then Katharine showed up. "Hey Ash was my Lairon cool?" She asked the young Trainer. "Yeah even though you lost your Lairon was amazing." He replied.

Misty then showed up. "Hey Ash how did you like my Whiscash?" The water Trainer asked. "Your Whiscash was incredible." The black haired Trainer replied.

"Thanks you see one day I found it injured on a nearby lake, so I took to the Pokemon Center, after Nurse Joy healed Whiscash decided to join my team, and that's it." Misty explained.

"Good story." Iris said. Axew!" The Tusk Pokemon said.

Soon the gang made their way back to the battle arena.

May and Gary walked towards the battle box. "Let's give this battle a good show." May said. "Right." Gary replied.

"Go Cubchoo!" May said throwing the Pokeball.

"Go Camerupt!" Gary said throwing the Pokeball.

"Whoa kind of the pokemon is that?" Stephan asked taking out his Pokedex. "Camerupt the Eruption Pokemon the volcanoes on its back have a major eruption every 10 years-or whatever it becomes really angry. Also this Pokemon is part Ground-Type."The Dex explained.

"Amazing I heard that Pokemon lives the Hoenn Region." Trip said looking astonished. "Yeah but this Camerupt is a fire Pokemon Cubchoo will be at type dis-advantage."

"That maybe true but I'm sure May knows that." Ash said. "Yeah seeing a Pokemon from the Hoenn Region will perfect for my video." Luke said taking out his camera.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Judge proclaimed.

"Cubchoo use Ice Beam." May commanded.

"Camerupt use Flame Burst!" Gary Commanded.

The two Pokemon began to launch their attacks.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


End file.
